In a typical computer system, some peripheral devices, such as storage devices and graphics processors, for example, may be configured by the computer's basic input/output system (BIOS.) At startup, the BIOS may load Option ROM code from a peripheral device into the computer systems random access memory (RAM) and execute the Option ROM as part of the system's Power-Up Self Test. The Option ROM code may include various programs and utilities configured to establish communication between the computer system and the peripheral device. In X86-based computer systems, the Option ROM programs typically execute during “real address mode,” or “big real mode,” which persists prior to loading the computer's operating system. During big real mode, the host processor may only have access to approximately 1 megabyte (MB) of RAM, commonly referred to as “base memory,” that may be used for code execution.